Tsukiko's Berserk Button
Tsukiko's Berserk Button is a comic that is drawn by Krista Ulrich, creator of TP-TH-7 and the Gang, which is under the ownership of the Moment Spirit franchise. It shows everything that makes the members of TP-TH-7 frustrated when people say bad things about their idols. Sections List of Comics Trivia * Nozzle spot is another way to say "groin area" in the Moment Spirit franchise. * "Football Failure" was supposed to be on Section 2-H: Sports and Gym, but since it's got the inspiration of Peanuts, where Charlie Brown attempts to kick a football from Lucy, it ended up being on Section 2-B: Movies and TV Show. * Pity Threats Vs. Fire Emblem and It's a Rock! No Hybrids! are one of these two that Tsukiko Uchida replaced something else with a rock in order to surprise that person who talked bad things about Yuichi Asami. ** The Japanese name for Pity Threats Vs. Fire Emblem is 失踪したファルシオンよりも賢明！(Outsmarted by Disappearing Falchion!). Falchion is a weapon carried by Marth in Fire Emblem series. * Tsukiko is not the only one that is getting a berserk button to people who threats Yuichi Asami. Actually, Tomiko does this to people who threats Sota Fujimori, and Yuri does this to people who threats Naoki Maeda. That must be every members to TP-TH-7. * The Moment Spirit members make appearance in "Roller Coaster Bad Moments". ** Also, Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda both have their only appearances in "Making Fun of Nicknames" and "Multiplayers". ** Ronald Reeves made his appearance in "Multiplayers", while Rhonda Warren made her appearance in "Making Fun of Nicknames". *** Krista Ulrich's nickname is "Asami", while Tim's is "Yuichi". * Tsukiko hates when people transform Yuichi Asami into a werewolf. It causes her to faint. It shows that it was that title "Tsukiko Dislikes Idol Being Werewolf" is inspired by. * "Unwelcomed Sunlight" is the only comic that makes its appearance in the original Moment Spirit movie. * Due to frequent delays for the Moment Spirit franchise, not all comics can make it to the franchise and series. * Some of the comics are made seasonally. ** "Trick-Or-Treat, Poké Ball Face" and "Tsukiko Dislikes Idol Being Werewolf" are made for Halloween. ** "App in Thanks! Giving Table!" is made for Thanksgiving. ** "Evil Snowman", "Christmas Carol Interruption", and "Naughty on the List" are made for Christmas. ** "Break-Up Punch" is made for Valentine's Day. ** "Not So Rough Gold" is made for St. Patrick's Day. ** "Egg Explosion" is made for Easter. * Just like DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix)'s interview with Tsukiko Uchida, her birthday is on September 1. * On Metal Vs. Classical, the song that a guy who threats Yuichi Asami is listening to is by Mozart or Beethoven, however, with her being there, the song that Tsukiko changes to metal is considered as "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour (the one that TP-TH-7 had the remix of) * In "Back at the Face", Tsukiko Uchida's U1-inspired glasses (or sunglasses) falls off while someone hits her with a bowling ball. ** In fact, glasses or sunglasses might break if a bowling ball hits it. Gladly, it got off right before the bowling ball hits her in the face. * All the comics are shown in The Moment Spirit franchise. * Blood is the Substitute! reminds of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, since it's all with vampire section. * In Photo Moment, a picture Tsukiko and a man are looking at looks exactly like "All Things When Things Go Crazy" graphics, which Tsukiko thinks, too. * Bejeweled gems, just like in "Beautiful Gems" make appearance in "Closet full of Bejeweled Gems". Category:Inspiration Category:Comics